


Fight pain with more pain

by Bella_Van_Griccelldy



Series: WinterIron Heathers AU [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adolescent distress, Alternate Universe - Heathers, Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, First Meetings, M/M, Tony Stark is a pretty kind of idiot, based on the song: freeze your brain, he solves them with slushie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Van_Griccelldy/pseuds/Bella_Van_Griccelldy
Summary: Muchas cosas han ocurrido en la academia, entre las la cruel broma que Wanda y su grupo le hizo a su ex mejor amigo, Tony se siente impotente, atado de manos sin poder hacer nada contra la palabra de la bruja y su magia.Janet planea una fiesta increíble y divertida, todas las personas importantes de la Academia Vengadores irán, obviamente, aunque Tony realmente no tiene muchas ganas....Wanda le obliga a ir por algunos bocadillos, y en la tienda Tony se encuentra con el chico misterioso de ojos fríos, se conocen al fin, y Tony es testigo de los gustos peculiares de aquel chico por las bebidas heladas. Este es solo el inicio de un amor peligroso...Uno al cual aquella academia aprenderá a temer...





	Fight pain with more pain

**Author's Note:**

> Aprovechando un ataque de inspiración, retomo esta serie basada en el musical de Heathers adaptado al WinterIron ;)   
> Advertencia: No esta revisado por un beta, so, puede que tenga varios errores, también que aquí sera muy OOC puesto que Tony actuara como una adolescente muerta de amor(?) Esta ambientado en el juego de Avengers Academy y en este universo, supongamos que Steve sigue congelado, puesto que no aparecerá por estos lares XD
> 
> Sin más que decir espero les guste el fic.

**_Fight pain with more pain_ **

 

Janet Van Dwyne planeaba las mejores fiestas en la academia, era reconocida por ello, además de que siempre alardeaba de ello por sus numerosas redes sociales.

Esta vez no iba a ser la excepción, Janet siempre planeaba fiestas a lo grande y si no querías ser un perdedor obviamente tenías que ir a estas.

Pero esta vez, Tony no tenía ganas de ir a aquella susodicha fiesta.

Todo por una discusión que tuvo en la mañana con Scarlet Witch...

Para demostrar su superioridad, Wanda había planeado jugarle una broma a algún integrante del grupo de los nerds, antiguo grupo al que perteneció Tony antes de que el grupo The Magicals lo acogiera bajo su ala, Tony se había opuesto rotundamente a esto, aunque no estuviera con ellos, aun consideraba a aquel grupo, pero Wanda no presto atención y decidió jugarle aquella broma pesada al integrante principal, Bruce Banner, alias el antiguo mejor amigo de Tony.

Tony al enterarse se opuso con más ahínco, negándose rotundamente a ser partícipe de aquello, Wanda lo tomo como una ofensa, amenazándole de que si decía algo le iba a destruir públicamente en toda la academia y no habría lugar donde pudiera esconderse, Tony intento buscar apoyo en los demás, pero ni Stephen ni Amora le prestaron atención, así que Tony se vio obligado a presenciar aquella broma.

Resulta que Wanda se había enterado gracias a Amora del enamoramiento que tenía Bruce por Clint Barton, uno de los deportistas los cuales el grupo The Magicals tenía en la palma de su mano, tanto por los "encantos" de Wanda y Amora (y no, no hablamos del termino realmente mágico), así que la broma era simple, hacerle creer a Bruce que Clint sentía algo por él y el resto se vería en el progreso de los acontecimientos.

Tony tenía la pequeña esperanza que Bruce no cayera en aquella broma, pero gracias a la magia de Scarlet Witch, Bruce fue solo otra de sus víctimas.

Wanda obligo a Tony a decirle a Bruce que Clint le quería ver a la hora del almuerzo en su mesa, el castaño con pesar y amenazas, sintiéndose impotente y traidor, fue a comunicarle el mensaje al de lentes.

Efectivamente, a la hora del almuerzo el tímido chico se acercó al imbécil rubio, Wanda fabrico una ilusión del arquero la cual solo Bruce vería, esta ilusión le dijo a Bruce que siempre lo había querido y que si le haría el honor de ser su acompañante para la fiesta, Bruce, sorprendido y encantado ante la mirada confusa del resto del mundo y del verdadero Clint, confeso que sus sentimientos era recíprocos y que estaría encantado con ir a fiesta de Janet con él.

Bruce no sabía que todo era una ilusión, y cuando Wanda detuvo aquel truco Bruce se vio ridiculizado por todos los presentes en el comedor y el mismo Clint quien se reía en su cara diciendo que nunca estaría con alguien tonto y nerd como él y muchísimo menos con un hombre, el de lente huyo de la escena con lágrimas en los ojos mientras el grupo de amigos deportistas de Clint le gritaban "maricon".

Wanda estaba satisfecha con su trabajo, riendo a carcajadas, y sus dos mejores amigos solo veían la escena y a su líder satisfecha, mientras que Tony solo sentía pena y culpa por lo sucedido.

El rumor de lo ocurrido en el comedor se corrió como pólvora y ya todos en la academia sabían de lo sucedido, Bruce no volvió a aparecer más ese día, Tony supuso que se había encerrado en su laboratorio o se habría ido a casa. Lo positivo era que en la noche sería la fiesta de Janet y rápidamente como el chisme de lo ocurrido en el almuerzo corrió, rápidamente fue olvidado.

Sin embargo, camino a la fiesta Wanda le había dejado a Tony una lista de cosas para comprar, más que nada Snacks para su "querido" grupo, y Tony prefirió ir a comprar aquello que pasar más tiempo con Scarlet Witch y llegar con ella a la fiesta.

Así que en ese momento se encontraba en la tienda de comestibles buscando los "maní acaramelados" favoritos de Wanda, aunque prefirió ir a hacer las comprar no significaba que estuviera emocionado por hacerle los favores a la Bruja.

Con un suspiro exasperado tomo aquellos maní, y se dirigió al pasillo donde estaba su hermoso placer, el café.

Sin embargo no espero encontrarse con el reciente objeto de sus deseos.

Mientras se dirigía hipnotizado a la máquina de café instantáneo de la tienda, trastabillo y haciendo que los snack que tenía en su mano cayeran, reprendiéndose mentalmente se inclinó a recogerlos cuando una mano de metal se interpuso en su visión recogiendo algunos paquetes más rápido que él, Tony se irguió viendo al hermoso y misterioso chico de la academia el cual sostenía los snack que había recogido con su brazo de metal y con su otra mano sostenía lo que parecía ser un envase de Slushie azul, sus ojos permanecían fríos, calculadores, mientras que en sus labios se notaba una pequeña mueca simulando una sonrisa.

Tony había quedado embelesado mirando a aquel chico como si él fuera

el mismo sol, parpadeo un par de veces cuando se dio cuenta que el

apuesto misterioso tenía la mano con los snack tendida a él

devolviéndoselos.

— Ten — dijo el mayor con aquel acento que volvía a Tony loco — Tus

snack de... — dijo mientras veía los dulces y luego hizo una mueca de

desagrado — Maní acaramelados y tus barras de granola, que dietético.

Tony no pudo evitar reír por aquello.

— No son para mí — dijo mientras tomaba los dulces — En realidad soy más de donas y café, realmente daría lo que fuera por esos dos.

El chico misterioso sonrió esta vez.

— Mejor elección — dijo — Entonces aquellos son para tu grupo... No me agrada tu elección de amigos.

— Ni a mí — dijo Tony sinceramente con una mueca — Pero es lo que hay... Soy Tony por cierto —  dijo presentándose y extendiendo su mano libre.

— James Barnes — dijo el mayor estrechando su mano izquierda con Tony, el castaño sintió que podría derretirse por la perfección de ese brazo de metal.

— ¿James Barnes? Tu nombre me suena por alguna razón...

— Bucky Barnes — respondió James automáticamente en un tono seco — Antes era conocido así.

— ¿El mejor amigo del Capitán América? — pregunto Tony sorprendió, James asintió — Wow... ¿Como...?

— Academia Hydra — respondió cortante — suero súper soldado, congelamiento... Cóctel de posibilidades en aquella academia, sin mencionar sus "métodos efectivos de enseñanza".

— Suena terrible — dijo Tony con una mueca de desagrado.

— Y era peor — dijo James.

— Bueno, no hablemos de cosas desagradables, entonces ¿Iras a la fiesta de Janet? — pregunto Tony.

— Paso de aquello, no soy bueno en eventos sociales hoy en día ¿No que no hablaríamos de cosas desagradables? — pregunto James.

— ¡No se me ocurre de que más hablar! Intento romper el hielo aquí — se quejó Tony con una mueca.

"Adorable" pensó James.

— No soy tampoco el más hablador — dijo James — Sin embargo aprecio el intento — dijo para luego tomar un sorbo de su Slushie azul.

Tony no se daría por vencido tan fácil.

— Apostaría que podría hablar por los dos — dijo Tony con una sonrisa que se desvaneció poco a poco — Bueno, aunque eso podría resultarte molesto, tiendo a exasperar rápidamente.

— Me gusta encacharte hablar, sin embargo— dijo James con una sonrisa — Tu voz es relajante y hermosa.

Tony no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el cumplido.

— Eres la primera persona que piensa eso — murmuro para luego aclarar su garganta — Así que te gusta el slushie azul.

— En efecto— dijo para luego darle otro sorbo a su bebida – Me acostumbre mucho al frío y beberlo rápidamente congela tu cerebro, es relajante... "Para alguien a quien frieron su cerebro por décadas..." — pensó pero no lo pronuncio, sin embargo dijo — La felicidad viene cuando todo se bloquea.

Tony hizo una mueca.

— No lo veo de esa forma.

— Adormece el dolor con más dolor — explico James — congela tu cerebro, no te hace pensar por instantes, con eso ¿Quién necesita drogas? Prefiero un slushie.

— Es gracioso — dijo Tony — ¿Tu madre no te enseño que eso era malo?

— Debo recordarte que mi madre murió hace décadas — dijo James secamente — Y lo poco o mucho que me enseño prácticamente lo olvide "me hicieron olvidarlo"

Tony se golpeó mentalmente, realmente era un grandísimo idiota.

— Yo... Lo siento, no quería...

— Sé que esa no fue tu intención -dijo James - De igual forma tu forma

de pensar es obviamente distinta a la mía, tú fuiste criado como un

niño mimado con un futuro planeado — dijo y continuo antes que un enojado Tony lo interrumpiera — Anthony Stark, quien se graduara con honores y se casara con alguna modelo famosa para preservar la admirada línea Strak y continuar con sus maravillosos inventos futuristas sin mencionar la fabricación de armas ¿O me equivoco? — reto.

Tony le miro con enojo.

— Puede que esa sea la idea general de lo que las personas quieren de mí — respondió con soberbia — Pero eso no es lo que quiero.

— Entonces dime Antoshka, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas?

Tony abrió la boca para responder pero la cerro al cabo de unos

segundos, realmente en aquel momento no tenía idea de que responder.

James le miro con suficiencia.

— ¿Nada que decir?

— Mucho que decir — dijo Tony tercamente — Solo que no te lo diré a ti.

— No te engañes a ti mismo, no sabes que decir — dijo James — Vamos, cierra los ojos hasta que desaparezcas de vista — dijo mientras caminaba poniéndose detrás de Tony cubriendo sus ojos con su mano izquierda — Congela tu cerebro combate el dolor con más dolor — dijo susurrándole al oído — Olvida al mundo y quien eres y aligera tu carga.

Tony se dejó hacer por James, aunque no entendía muy bien lo que decía, pero tenerlo detrás de él y sentir su frío aliento en su oído mientras su hermosa voz le susurraba le hacía perderse en aquello.

— Ahora, dime... ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Antoshka?

— Solo quiero ser yo — dijo Tony de repente — solo quiero ser querido por alguien por ser yo, no por mi apellido o mi genio, solo quiero ser apreciado y no ser usado.

James sonrió nuevamente.

— Ahí lo tienes, lo que realmente quieres — dijo James para luego separarse volviendo a estar de frente a Tony con una sonrisa petulante.

Tony no podía creer que lo había dicho, y mucho menos que se lo confesara a un completo extraño, era simplemente confuso.

— Y-yo...

— Deberías probarlo — dijo James cambiando de tema y ofreciéndole de su slushie.

— Preferiría el rojo — dijo Tony sonriendo — Es mi color favorito y prefiero tener mi lengua roja.

— Me gusta más el azul — dijo James para tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

Tony rio de repente.

— Recordé un chiste sobre los colores — dijo divertido por sus pensamientos.

— Podríamos hacer morado — dijo James casi leyendo los pensamientos de Tony y a la vez hablando enserio, claro que Tony solo creyó que era una broma.

— ¿Es una propuesta, soldado? — dijo Tony guiñándole el ojo sensualmente.

James se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Tony sonriendo coqueto y Tony sintió que sus piernas se habían vuelto gelatina por aquella peligrosa y sexy sonrisa.

— Tendrías que averiguarlo, Antoshka...

Tony sintió el frío aliento de James en sus mejillas y su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, estaba tan cerca de...

En ese preciso momento el celular de Tony sonó rompiendo la magia del momento.

— L-lo siento — dijo Tony mientras James se alejaba con el rostro impasible.

Tony reviso el contacto y allí estaba, la bruja de sus pesadillas lo llamaba.

Con una mueca Tony contesto.

— ¿Que sucede, Wanda?

— ¡TONY! ¿Dónde rayos estas? Creí que ya estarías en la fiesta con mis maní acaramelado — dijo la voz chillona de la bruja.

— Me quede hablando con alguien en la tienda...

— ¡No me importa! Deja a ese perdedor atrás y tráeme mis snacks — demando.

Tony suspiro.

— Esta bien, iré para allá en un momento...

— Eso espero Tony, o si no... Ya sabes — dijo amenazante — ¡Besos! — dijo dulcemente para luego colgar.

Tony guardo su teléfono con una jaqueca aproximándose.

— Si quieres ser tú — dijo James secamente — Querido y respetado por ser como eres, debería dejar de ser el tonto y simplemente ser tú mismo, no dejarte pisotear por Wanda y menos cumplir sus órdenes cual perrito.

— No lo entenderías — dijo Tony.

— No, no lo hago, es solo un consejo — dijo James — Eres mucho más que

Wanda y su grupito.

Tony sonrió ante el cumplido.

— Gracias... Y ¿A dónde iras? — pregunto.

— A mi habitación — dijo James simplemente — Residencia estudiantil, creo es cerca de tu famosa torre.

— Realmente lo está — dijo Tony con una sonrisa — Entonces... Te veré por ahí supongo.

— Suerte en la fiesta — dijo James con una sonrisa.

— La necesitare... — dijo Tony para luego despedirse y pagar por los snacks.

Realmente le esperaba una fiesta no tan agradable...

Luego de salir de la tienda, se dio cuenta que había olvidado por completo su amado elixir...

Sin poder resistirse, se hecho a reír, ese James tenía que ser lo suficientemente especial para hacerle olvidar su amado café, tal vez... Demasiado especial...

**Author's Note:**

> No se cuando raios actulizare esto, pero os diré que el siguiente será basado en la canción "Death Girl Walking" y bueno.... Ya saben que viene para ese no? Solo para los entendidos 7w7 y sí, ese será songfic!


End file.
